O Nome da Flor
by Mayura Jujubis
Summary: Itachi é um jovem gênio nos negócios, mas uma inesperada flor vai passar pela sua vida...[ U.A ] [ ItaSak ]
1. Destinos

Bom...eu tinha parado de escrever fanfics, mas talvez essa possa valer a pena... n.n" Desculpa quem não gosta desse casal... Eu amo o Itachi e adoro a Sakura! - Resolvi escrever... Ah é...os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem TT Se fossem meus a Sakura-chan já estaria com o Itachi-sama uu' Mas bem...boa leitura! \o/ 

O Nome da Flor

**Cap 1 – Destinos...**

Suspirou desanimado ao olhar o relógio, os poucos raios de sol que passavam pelas negras cortinas aveludadas era o suficiente para ele enxergar o interior de seu aposento. O jovem se levantou vagarosamente de sua cama, o cansaço era evidente em seus olhos, de passos lentos se dirigiu ao banheiro, tinha que tomar um banho precisava de um banho, não ia conseguir lidar com tudo em seu dia se não estivesse disposto.  
Uchiha Itachi, o grande dono da maior empresa mundial, presidente da própria Akatsuki. Um jovem de 22 anos, cabelos negros até o meio das costas, presos a uma fita preta, olhos vermelhos como sangue, alto e de um físico invejado por muitos, considerando um gênio nos negócios, sempre fora bajulado, sempre teve que seguir ordens de seu pai, sempre teve que ser o melhor...mais que isso...ser sempre o número !

Itachi suspirou entediado, aquela reunião era com certeza monótona... Desde que seu pai morrerá, ele tinha assumido a empresa... o jovem girou os olhos pelo local, o mesmo lugar de sempre, as mesmas pessoas, os mesmos assuntos e os mesmos problemas... será que a vida se resumia a isso? É isso que seria o auge? Tsk... se esses idiotas pensavam assim não tinha porque ele estar ali. Seus olhos atravessaram a janela, viajaram pelos céus, aquele azul celestial, as nuvens brancas como algodão,talvez estivesse um dia lindo lá fora, o que será que aqueles pontinhos lá embaixo estariam fazendo? O pequeno passarinho, azul e roxeado nas pontas das asas chamou atenção do jovem. Como seria a vida fora dessas quatro paredes?

- Cavalheiros...então está decidido...a venda das ações do Senhor Uchiha-sama estará negada a KoNoha NeT... a produção continuará para o exterior... Uchiha-sama...o Senhor precisará checar os contratos e assinar, qualquer erro pode nos causar um grande prejuízo para a Akatsuki... – Alertou Hoshigaki Kisame,um homem alto, de cabelos espetados azuis e olhos negros, este trajava elegantemente um terno de executivo, assim como todos ali presentes.

- Hai, Kisame-san! – disse o jovem em um tom sério e frio, completamente sem emoção aos ouvidos de quem percebesse.

**XxXxXxX**

Por sorte essa maldita reunião não foi tão desgastante... faz um tempo que acho... que minha vida anda meio sem sentido...talvez esteja ficando louco com tanto trabalho... Suspirei ao chegar em minha sala, aquela pilha de contratos, esperando... só pra mim ler e reler, descobrir clausuras... às vezes acho que por ter 22 anos esses caras acham que sou retardado O que fazer a não ser trabalhar? Foi uma tarde monótona essa, quando dei por mim já eram 23:30 horas, o tempo passa pra mim como anos dentro dessa jaula...Senti meu peito apertar, me sentia um velho, sabe quando você pegar um pouco de margarina passa no pão? Ela fica toda espichada e talz... Tá...não foi um bom exemplo...esqueçam! O fato é que... eu sentia um vazio tão grande aqui dentro, aquela rotina de sempre... me consumia, mesmo que não admitisse...  
Revoltei-me comigo mesmo, como posso ser tão idiota a ponto de passar 22 anos da minha vida fazendo apenas o que os outros me mandavam? Não construir sonhos nem metas, tudo se resumi a seguir um plano de vida traçado por outra pessoa... Não podia continuar assim...levantei determinado, peguei as chaves de meu carro e fui para o estacionamento, o primeiro passo se da agora...

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**" I looked inside me, to find myself**  
Eu olhei para dentro de mim, para me encontrar

**To purify me, to cease the pain**  
Para me purificar, para cessar a dor

**Across that river a life goes by**  
Através desse rio uma vida passa

**Look inside the mirror and you will find out**  
Olhe para dentro do espelho e tu entenderás "

**" In solitude I was born**  
Na solidão eu nasci

**It terrified me**  
Isso me aterrorizou

**A veil of mist right before my eyes**  
Um véu de névoa bem em frente aos meus olhos "

Seu corpo estava ali parado dirigindo o veiculo, mas sua mente estava longe... procurando respostas, vasculhando suas lembranças. Recordações de uma infância remota... raros eram os sorrisos e os carinhos.Itachi fechou os olhos por alguns segundos sentindo-se vazio, a expressão em seu rosto era séria e seus olhos eram frios, como se mais nada importasse agora. O jovem olhou para o céu e viu alguns relâmpagos nas nuvens, provavelmente iria cair uma forte chuva, mas isso não importava.

**" I walked in shadows, I drowned in rain**  
Eu caminhei nas sombras, eu me afoguei na chuva

**I met the desert and i'm born again**  
Eu encontrei o deserto, e eu nasci outra vez  
**  
Across that river a life goes by**  
Através desse rio uma vida passa  
**  
Look inside the mirror and you will find out**  
Olhe para dentro do espelho e tu entenderás "

**  
" In solitude I was born**  
Na solidão eu nasci

**It crucified me **  
Isso me crucificou

**Wearing a crown of thorns (I am)**  
Usando a coroa de espinhos (eu estou) "

Queria saber o que fazer naquele momento, nunca estivera em uma situação como está em toda sua vida... mas alguma coisa dentro dele dizia para sair daquele lugar...abandonar tudo! Recomeçar...talvez... Não! Não podia fazer isso…por mais que agora seu desejo agora fosse esse... O orgulho não permitia... Passou a vida inteira dedicando-se a superar o assim dito "império" de seu pai, considerado um gênio nos negócios, não podia jogar tudo a perder...não podia, era orgulhoso, tinha orgulho de tudo que ele conseguiu que seu pai nunca conseguiu, de tantas foram às vezes em que os dois discutiam...sempre tivera que admitir que estava errado e que não era capaz de se comparar a seu pai .Respostas...era tudo que procurava em sua mente, o que só havia o nada.

**" ...free now, born to be a man**  
...livre agora, nascido para ser um homem

**Emptness made me understand**  
O vazio me fez entender

**What lay hidden deep within**  
O que estava escondido tão profundamente dentro "

**" I am free now, born to be the man**  
Eu sou livre agora, nascido para ser o homem

**Loveliness brushed away the sand**  
O amor varreu para longe a areia

**From what's hidden deep within**  
Do que estava escondido tão profundamente dentro

**Shapeless dreams without a name**  
Sonhos sem formas e sem nome

**Wrapped in frozen layers of life**  
Envolvido em camadas congeladas da vida

**Sings the song of what we all are...**  
Canta a música do que todos nós somos

O destino acabou por levá-lo em uma rua deserta , os postes mal iluminavam e a maioria nem acendiam mais, das casas e prédios não se via nenhuma luz, foi então que olhando mais a frente percebeu várias luzes fortes piscando, era uma espécie de boate. Uma enorme raposa de nove caudas iluminada por luzes vermelhas segurava uma placa...Kyuubi, era o que se lia na placa, o prédio era grande, a porta principal piscava, era do tipo... 2 portas... dois homens altos e de porte se encontravam ao lado e uma fila enorme que se estendia pela rua, eram jovens e adultos que se encontravam nela a espera de poder entrar no local. Alguns bêbados já, algumas garotas se oferecendo e um forte cheiro de cigarro dominava o ar, Itachi olhou aquilo com certa frieza. Tolos! Era o que pensava, passou de carro lentamente pelo local olhando tudo, como se estivesse procurando algo. A Ferrari negra começou a chamar atenção de algumas pessoas, principalmente de algumas garotas, que se aproximavam do automóvel de maneira sensual.  
Itachi ignorou e continuou a procurar algo, que nem ele sabia o que, não demorou muito e começou a chover, de inicio estava fraca, mas logo foi ficando forte, ele dobrou na primeira rua que viu e seguiu rumo ao desconhecido, olhando atentamente ao redor, um relâmpago cortou os céus, seguido por um trovão, e logo depois um grito agudo, isso chamou atenção do jovem de olhos vermelhos, desligou os faróis do carro e olhou para a calçada a sua direita. Parecia que havia um casal se abraçando, Itachi se sentiu incomodado ao ver aquilo, já ia acelerar o carro e sair dali quando escutou o mesmo grito de antes, parecia ser feminino, voltou os olhos para o casal e forçou as vistas prestando atenção em qualquer detalhe, até que percebeu um vulto atrás do casal.

**  
XXXxxxxxxxxxXXX**

Saiu apressada do trabalho, só teve meio expediente e aquele local estava causando uma sensação horrível, parecia que estava sendo vigiada o tempo todo, arrumou melhor a mochila nas costas e saiu pelos fundos do prédio, estava lotado de pessoas lá na frente, andou calmamente pela rua até uma brisa fria percorrer seu corpo causando-lhe calafrios, olhou para o céu e viu algumas luzes, estaria certa de que ia chover aquela noite e pelo visto não uma chuva qualquer. Andou alguns metros e aquela sensação desagradável voltou a dominar seu corpo, olhou pra trás e pensou ter visto uma sombra, aquilo a assustou, encolheu os braços e entrelaço os dedos, precisava se acalmar...continuou andando até reparar que a sombra se aproximava e ganhava forma...a de um homem...Engoliu seco quando o viu, não era uma boa hora para ter companhia, mas talvez fosse só sua imaginação, provavelmente estaria ambos no mesmo rumo, pura coincidência...e por que não? Continuou seu caminho de passos rápidos, alguma coisa dentro dela dizia para correr se afastar o mais rápido possível, na sua aflição mal prestava atenção pra onde ia, quando as gotas de chuva caíram no seu rosto, foi ai que ela se deu conta de que não fazia idéia de onde estava andando, a rua estava mal iluminada e não tinha uma alma viva, os pensamentos racionais fugiram de sua cabeça, dando lugar para o pânico e a única coisa q fez foi correr e foi o que fez, correu o mais rápido e pode, não importando a direção.   
Seus pulmões gritavam por ar, mas suas pernas não queriam parar, quando de repente foi surpreendida por uma sombra que a jogou rapidamente dentro de um beco escuro, ela caiu no chão e olhou depressa para seu agressor...era o mesmo homem que a pouco a seguia, se levantou assustada e tentou fugir, foi então que foi empurrada bruscamente de volta pro chão, havia mais um segundo homem...desespero já havia a consumido, os homens começaram a se aproximar da jovem...e sem saber mais o que fazer ela gritou...  
Um dos homens a calou com uma das mãos, ameaçando com uma faca em seu pescoço...aquele que o perseguia instantes atrás ,começou a desabotoar sua blusa bem devagar... Olhando em seus olhos e vendo o medo neles expressos... terminou de tirar sua blusa, mas naquele mesmo instante ela mordeu a mão do outro estuprador e gritou novamente. De imediato vem à resposta daquele que estava a sua frente... Um tapa desferido diretamente em seu rosto.

– Fica quieta, garota! Isso se você não quiser se machucar... vamos ver como você é por dentro.. – disse com um sorriso de deboche.

Em seguida ele começou a beijar seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que foi abaixando suas mãos em direção as partes mais intimas do corpo da jovem...

- Para! – algumas lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

- Já mandei calar a boca! Não vou repetir! Tapa a boca dela seu idiota! – disse ele falando com seu comparsa.

Então era assim que ia acabar? Sendo violentada por esses monstros? Fechou os olhos como forma de fugir daquela situação, algumas lágrimas caiam de seu rosto, um barulho alto a fez abrir os olhos depressa, aquele homem a sua frente estava inconsciente caído no chão ao seu lado, ia levantar quando... foi jogada violentamente contra a parede de um prédio, tudo que viu foi uma sombra de olhos vermelhos e seu mundo escureceu...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Não tinha porque ajudar, não era seu problema, por um momento segurou o volante firme e encostou o pé no acelerador, mas algo o impediu...fechou os olhos e suspirou, isso era um sinal de fraqueza... Ignorando a chuva abriu a porta do carro e depressa e com um golpe rápido arremessou o primeiro homem contra o chão.

- Mas que inferno! – gritou o segundo homem ao ver o companheiro caído no chão, pegando uma faca do bolso. – Sai do caminho, sua vadia! – disse o homem jogando a garota com violência contra a parede.

- Não devia...falar isso... – disse o jovem de olhos vermelhos de maneira fria enquanto olhava a garota, ela apenas lançou um olhar triste e desmaiou.

- Cala a boca! O que o pivete como você pode fazer? – falou o homem segurando a faca firme se preparando para ir pra cima – Vai aprender sua lição, pivete!

Itachi ficou parado enquanto o homem ia em sua direção, os primeiros golpes do cara foi tentar cortar o pescoço do jovem, mas este se esquivava rapidamente de todos, cansado daquela brincadeira , quando o homem o atacou simplesmente esquivou-se para o lado e rapidamente fechou os punho e deu um soco direto no estomago do homem, com a força do golpe ele voou até encontrar a parede no fundo do beco, depois disso ele caiu inconsciente no chão. Fraco... pensou Itachi olhando para os dois homens desacordados no chão, voltou os olhos para a jovem ainda estava desmaiada, se aproximou devagar e se abaixou levantando o rosto dela, pode notar que ela estava fria e sua face cheia de sangue, aquilo já estava ficando mais complicado do que ele podia imaginar...  
Tirou o terno e a cobriu, não fazia a menor idéia de onde poderia estar sua camisa, mas não importava mais, ele a pegou no colo com cuidado e a levou para o carro, abriu com dificuldade a porta de trás e a deitou no banco traseiro depois correu para o volante fechando a porta com força.

- Ótimo! Me molhei todo, sem falar meu carro! – disse enquanto tentava enxugar o rosto, ligou o carro e acelerou saindo o mais rápido possível daquele lugar desprezível – E agora...o que eu faço com você...garota? – o jovem olhou mais uma vez e figura feminina desacordada em seu carro.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Bom...esse foi o primeiro capitulo! Queria agradecer pro InuTaisho por me ajudar na fic, sem ele eu nunca ia postar Enfim, mandem criticas, sugestões ou elogios... são todos bem vindos! XD Mas eu quero dizer uma coisa o.o Só irei continuar se mandarem comentários... pq sem eles não me animo a terminar de escrever T.T Espero que tenha agradado, é curtinho os cap n.n To meio enferrujada pra escrever XD Mas é isso...

Tchauzinhuu!


	2. Memorias

Cap 2 : Memórias... 

Itachi olhou mais uma vez para a jovem, o sangue ainda escorria, parou um pouco o carro e procurou um pano, lenço...qualquer coisa estaria ótimo! Para a infelicidade do rapaz não encontrou nada, sua paciência já estava curta, sem muito o que fazer rasgou a manga da sua camisa e virou-se para garota, com cuidado limpou o rosto dela, afastou um pouco as cabelos que mal conseguia ver e procurou o ferimento, a pouca iluminação dificultava as coisas... precisava levá-la para um hospital! Deixou o pedaço de pano cobrindo o local do sangue e acelerou o carro de novo, não demorou e ele já estava a frente de um hospital.

- "_Agora... é só deixar ela e ir embora!_ " – pensou enquanto estacionava perto do prédio branco.

Itachi retirou com cuidado a jovem do carro e a levou para dentro do prédio, indo direto para recepção, uma mulher ruiva de olhos negros se encontrava ali lixando as unhas.

- Err... essa garota precisa de ajuda médica! – disse de imediato.

- Por favor documentos! Preciso do nome da paciente e identidade. O que o senhor é dela? Tem que assinar a ficha do hospital antes de interná-la – disse a mulher da recepção - Qual vai ser sua forma de pagamento? Dinheiro, cartão ou cheque? Senhor terá que pagar antes de uma consulta.

- Que? - Itachi olhou incrédulo – Que tipo de hospital é esse?

- O tipo que salva vidas, Senhor! Mas primeiro é claro tem que seguir as instruções! – falou a ruiva levantando a sobrancelha – Se não está satisfeito queira se retirar! - disse ela voltando a lixar as unhas...

O Rapaz abriu a boca para responder, mas se calou dando as costas a recepcionista, andou apressado de volta para o carro e colocou novamente a garota no banco de trás e sentou no banco do motorista tirando o celular do bolso, só tinha uma escolha...ligar para a medica da família, seria a última coisa que o jovem Uchiha queria... rapidamente discou os números apressados, não demorou muito e uma voz feminina atendeu.

- _Moshi, moshi?_

- Tsunade-sama?

- _Ara, ara...se não é o jovem Uchiha! Qual que a honra de estar falando com tamanha celebridade? – perguntou a mulher em um tom irônico._

- ... – Itachi pensou em uma resposta realmente fútil naquele instante, mas tinha coisas mais importantes no momento – Preciso que vá em minha casa agora...! – disse em um tom sério.

- _Hunnn... – a voz do outro lado parecia estar pensando – Pode me dizer o que se trata?_

- Um acidente... – parou de repente, tornou a pensar em um modo de fazê-la vir acreditar nas suas palavras – um ferimento na cabeça...

- _Ok! Estarei ai em 15 minutos! – e desligou._

O jovem respirou aliviado, normalmente era mais difícil convencê-la a atender em domicilio, de repente lembrou-se do motivo de estar ali, olhou pra trás aflito e viu o sangue da garota voltar a cair pelo seu rosto, ligou o carro depressa e acelerou em direção a sua casa. Minutos se passaram e logo já estava em frente a um grande prédio negro com detalhes prateados, entrou no estacionamento quase atropelando as pessoas que estavam ali, estacionou o carro e correu para tirar a garota do banco de trás, sem dar explicações a ninguém caminhou o mais rápido possível para seu elevador particular que os levou para a luxuosa cobertura do prédio.

Entrou às pressas no apartamento, olhou para a enorme sala procurando um lugar ideal para deixar aquele corpo, talvez o sofá...mas aquilo não era um local apropriado, rumou para seu quarto, abrindo a porta depressa por um minuto ficou indeciso se devia deixá-la ali, hesitou um pouco antes de deitá-la na sua confortável cama de casal. Percebeu então uma quantidade maior de sangue sair do ferimento, se continuasse assim ela iria morrer por perder muito sangue, seu coração acelerou ao mesmo tempo que um telefone tocou, sem demoras o jovem correu até ele, nervoso atendeu o aparelho.

- H-hai...?

- _Konbawa, Uchiha-sama! A senhorita Tsunade-sama está aqui na recepção, ela diz que o Senhor a mandou chamá-la. Devo deixá-la subir? – disse uma voz masculina no telefone de tom aparentemente agradável._

- Hai! Peça para se apressar! Arigatou Gosaimassu, Netsumi-san! –desligou o telefone deixando escapar um suspiro de alivio.

Itachi correu para porta a espera da médica, estava aparentemente nervoso, embora sempre fosse bastante calmo. A figura de uma mulher loira e olhos castanhos de aparência de unas 32 anos surgiu no elevador, vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusinha branca com um exagerado decote nos seios fartos e um casaco verde por cima, calçando uma sandália preta de salto e carregando uma maleta branca.

- Então... vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, Itachi-chan? – perguntou a mulher visivelmente irritada.

- Gomenassai... mas não tenho tempo para explicar! - ele a segurou pelo pulso, conduzindo-a para o aposento que estava a garota.

- Matte! Se você estiver brincando com a minha cara...você... – calou-se ao ver o corpo feminino semi-nu deitado na cama – Que diabos você estava fazendo com ela? – perguntou incrédula.

- Eu...não estava fazendo nada! – falou um pouco nervoso, tentando evitar o rubor surgir em suas bochechas – Ela levou uma pancada forte na cabeça o ferimento não para de sangrar!

- Vejamos... – Tsunade abriu sua maleta e retirou suas luvas, mas antes que pudesse colocá-las, lançou um olhar irritado para o jovem de olhos vermelhos. – E o que você está fazendo ai parado? Vá trazer uma bacia de água morna e um pano! Rápido!

- H...hai! – o jovem saiu apressado do quarto.

- O que eu posso fazer por você, garota? – disse a médica enquanto olhava a paciente.

Haviam se passado duas horas desde que Tsunade havia chegado, e a ultima vez que tinha visto ela e a garota era exatamente uma hora e cinqüenta e cinco minutos atrás. Itachi estava sentado na sala sem fazer nada, a única atividade era olhar o relógio de prata que estava preso no pulso a cada 5 minutos, não sabia dizer que tipo de sensação estava sentido, estava meio apreensivo com relação aquela garota. Perdidos em pensamentos não percebeu alguém se aproximar.

- Sabe, ela teve bastante sorte!

- Nani? – O jovem Uchiha se virou para trás apressado.

- Mais alguns minutos e ela teria ido parar na UTI! – Tsunade havia adentrado no aposento. – Felizmente não aconteceu isso! Espero que não se importe, mas tive que usar uma camisa sua para trocar aquela garota, não podia deixá-la naquele estado!

- Você...mexeu no meu guarda roupa...? – perguntou indiferente.

- Os curativos precisam ser trocados a cada 12 horas ou se por acaso começar um sangramento, aqui estão à lista de remédios que ela deve tomar! – a medica entregou uma lista de remédios e itens para os curativos. – Caso ela piore ou o ferimento comece a sangrar novamente...pode me chamar! Mais uma coisa...

- Mexeu no meu guarda-roupa...?

- Pode ser que devido a pancada a paciente tenha perda de memória momentânea... entre 7 a 14 dias ela já deve ter se recuperado totalmente, talvez menos depende dela!

- Mas... – começou Itachi.

- Não se preocupe, a conta do atendimento será descontado no seu cartão!

- Eu ia perguntar...por que você está vestida assim e não de branco...?- uma gota surgiu na cabeça do rapaz.

- Alguém falou que era uma emergência ¬¬' - uma veia saltou da testa de Tsunade, ela pegou sua maleta rapidamente e saiu bufando fechando a porta com violência.

Itachi ficou imóvel durante uns 5 minutos com uma gota enorme na cabeça, até que lembrou da sua hóspede no quarto.

- Os remédios... – lembrou-se ele, enquanto retirava o celular da cintura e discava alguns números calmamente.

Alguns minutos se passaram desde a saída da medica e companhia tocou pela segunda vez naquela noite, o jovem apressou-se em atender a porta. Um outro jovem de uns 15 anos, com uma cara sono estava parado ali, com uma pequena sacola em mãos e um pedaço de papel.

- Uchiha...-sama...? – perguntou receoso o garoto.

- Hai! Pode me dizer quanto custou? – perguntou o outro jovem de maneira fria retirando a carteira.

- Cl...claro...- gaguejou o outro enquanto mostrava o papel para o cliente e entregava os remédios.

- Arigatou... Fique com o troco!- Itachi retirou uma nota de sua carteira e fechou a porta.

Do lado de fora do apartamento encontrava-se o mesmo garoto, com uma nota de 100 dólares em mãos e uma cara de idiota.

Itachi verificou todos os remédios, vendo validade marca e qualidade, deixou-os em cima da mesa e voltou a se sentar no sofá. Aquela noite tinha sido estranha, muito estranha! Não era sempre que bancava um herói... herói? Riu do próprio pensamento. Mas mesmo sendo patético era um raciocínio lógico, até... em certo ponto pelo menos... Voltou os olhos para a enorme janela da sala e ficou olhando aquelas luzes no escuro. Por alguma razão... se sentia bem consigo mesmo...adormeceu com esse pensamento.

Sentiu seu rosto quente, aquele calor estava incomodando-o. Abriu os olhos vermelhos lentamente, a primeira coisa que viu foi um enorme sol na sua cara. Como sua sala ficava iluminada pela manhã! Nunca tinha notado isso, talvez porque nunca tivera dormido sentado no sofá antes. Levantou-se incomodado. Seu pescoço doía. Pela primeira vez em anos, não se sentia assim...cansado por absolutamente nada! Era quase impossível de sua parte se sentir assim. Caminhou para a cozinha e olhou a geladeira...nada!

- Por que eu estou olhando a geladeira? Eu não sei cozinhar... – suspirou desanimado.

Sempre saia pela manhã para tomar café no restaurante do prédio, assim como quase todas as refeições o fazia lá por falta de tempo e escolha melhor. Não que a comida fosse ruim, era até de ótima qualidade... Mas por que hoje estava tão...distraído?

De um súbito pensamento lembrou-se de sua hóspede. Seria muito rude de sua parte entrar no quarto assim sem mais nem menos. Só que...o quarto era dele! Assim como todo apartamento. Não tinha porque dar explicações! Pra começar não sabia nem o nome daquela pessoa. Resolveu acordar logo a garota. Quem sabe ela não se lembrava de algo e ia logo embora! Itachi andou decidido até seu próprio quarto, abriu aporta silenciosamente e respirou fundo. A primeira coisa que percebeu...seu quarto foi tomado por um perfume de rosas, realmente... doce... Doce? Balançou a cabeça desfazendo esse pensamento idiota. Era enjoativo! Confirmou com a cabeça a idéia do novo raciocínio. Aproximou-se da cama e pode perceber como sua hóspede era...linda? Ela deveria ser uma adolescente... no máximo uns 18 anos, tinha cabelos róseos até os ombros, uma pele tão clara, um corpo bem... definido... e só estava vestindo uma camisa social que ele usava nos negócios. Itachi sentiu o rosto esquentar com tamanhos pensamentos absurdos... uma coisa chamou atenção dele... ela dormia tão serenamente, que nem parecia que tinha sido quase violentada na noite anterior. Olhando a tranqüilidade da jovem adormecida,esqueceu-se completamente o motivo de estar tão cedo ali. Ia dar meia volta e sair quando ela se mexeu e vagarosamente abriu os olhos verdes. Ficaram um tempo se olhando, ele com um olhar serio e ela com um olhar perdido no tempo.

- Ohayo... – cumprimentou ela com uma voz tímida.

- Bom...dia...Você...dormiu bem...? – perguntou em um tom serio avaliando a moça.

- Hai! Sabe... quem é você? – a jovem se sentou na cama e ficou olhando para o jovem ao seu lado, ele parecia incomodando com sua presença.

- Sou o dono desse apartamento!

- Mesmo? Parece grande aqui! Você não quer se sentar aqui?– ela olhou pra ele e sorriu, afastando-se um pouco para o lado. – Como você se chama?

- Meu nome é... Uchiha Itachi! – sem muita vontade, Itachi sentou na beira da cama. - E o seu...?

- Meu nome...- a jovem parou para pensar, mas só causou uma forte dor de cabeça. - Nome...não me lembro...

- Não lembra de nada...? – insistiu ele.

- Eu não sei... – ela fechou os olhos tentando recordar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, uma voz estranha sussurrava em sua mente "Sa-chan, você vai embora?" – Não lembro! – ela começou a ficar nervosa. – Alguém falando "Sa-chan, você vai embora?"... Mas quem? Quem eu sou? O que aconteceu? Por que estou aqui? – em um pulso ela tentou sair da cama, mas foi impedida pelo jovem a sua frente, que continuava do mesmo jeito serio.

- Hunn... posso responder algumas perguntas...mas tente se acalmar..caso contrário...seu ferimento pode abrir...

- Ferimento...? – ela tocou a cabeça e pode sentir uma leve dor.

- Vou te chamar de " Sa-chan "...

- Posso te chamar de... Uchiha-sama...?- perguntou ela, ainda nervosa.

- Como você preferir... – Itachi cruzou os braços,estava visivelmente claro sua reprovação quanto ao nome. Não gostava de ser chamado como seu pai era. Mas não ia dizer isso pra "ela". – Você está com fome...?

- Eu... na... – um barulho estranho cortou a frase dela.

- Sua barriga está...roncando...? – uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Itachi.

- Acho que sim... n.n'' – Sa-chan, abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

- Vou pedir que tragam café da manhã aqui pra cima...

- Sugoi! Uchiha-sama pode pedir café da manhã na cama! – os olhos dela brilharam.

- Nunca disse que era café da manhã na cama... – cortou ele

- Hã...? Você não disse que ia pedir café da manhã...?

- Não costumo comer na cama...principalmente no MEU quarto! – falou ele sério,enquanto levantava-se para pegar o telefone.

- Uchiha-sama, você é mau! –ela bufou enquanto cruzava os braços e enchia as bochechas de ar.

- É pra não acostumar mal crianças mimadas... – ele sorriu de uma maneira debochada e saiu do quarto, deixando uma Sa-chan emburrada pra trás.

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE CRIANÇA? – ouviu-se uma voz escandalosa de dentro do aposento.

Parado atrás da porta encontrava-se um Itachi de olhos fechados, parecendo pensativo. Um sorriso escapou-lhe dos lábios.

- Talvez não tenha sido tão ruim...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yooo mina-san! " Eu ando sumida...-.- Gomen ne pelo ATRASO do capitulo 2 da fanfic -- Eu sou muito parada...além de ser cheia de problemas com colégio ' Mas vou me esforçar mais para pelo menos em um mês sair o próximo capitulo xDDD Queria pedir pra vocês não me abandonarem T.T Eu sei que sou lerda . Mas ai está FINALMENTE o cap. 2! Espero que vocês gostem! Ah é...tinha uma fanfic sobre a infância do Itachi...eu realmente parei ela! Eu ia postar um cap. que tinha feito e esquecido de postar por falta de memória XD Mas meu HD queimo e eu perdi tudo no pc, e essa fanfic foi junto...a não ser que tenha passado pra alguém e não lembre... se for o caso eu vou procurar saber... Desculpas quem queria que continuasse ela... Ahh...vamos agora aos comentários de vocês o.o' eu queria agradecer "

**InuYasha INUKUN**Oii, Inu-san! n.n Você foi um dos primeiros a comentar na fic e eu queria agradecer! Desculpa o atraso... mas espero que goste desse cap. Tanto quanto gostou do outro o/ Até mais!

**Menina Maluquinha: **Sim! Ele ta complexado com essa coisa de herói XDD Mas ele acha besterol! UU Eu também acharia XD Espero que se divirta com esse cap. n.n Bjs!

**jiraya-sama: **Jiraiya-sama! n.n Que bom que gostou! o/ Mas claro que ele é forte sem treinar XD Estamos falando do Itachi-sama! - Não...não vou botar sharingam... desculpa... é uma fanfic sem os poderes deles. Mas espero que continue lendo! Bjs!

**Inu** **no Taishou Baka V: **Hauhauha XD Inu! Você normalmente é o 1° a ler Eu sei que gosta de tudo que escrevo o.ò' Mas obrigada por comentar 

**Bubi: **Depois de tanto tempooo...ai está o cap n.n Espero que seja tão bom quanto o outro e você goste de ler como o 1 cap.

**Laura: **Oiee! Muita gente fala que eu escrevo bem n.n Apesar de não achar isso... eu escrevo até bastante...só que sou muito preguiçosa...normalmente começo e não termino...fico chateada quando faço uma hist legal e não tenho idéia pro fim...Mas não se preocupa...pq essa fic tem final XD Espero que goste desse cap. n.n Bjs!

**Yuki: **Bom, se gostou do 1 cap. Espero ansiosa o que vai achar do 2!

**Arashi: **Ohhhh! Você também gosta desse casal? - Esse é meu segundo casal preferido! Primeiro é NaruSak \o Você escreveu uma fanfic de ItaSak, também? O.O Qual é o nome? Não sei se já li... XD Qualquer coisa eu leio e comento lá n.n Desculpa a demora XDD Espero que não tenha te matado T.T Me fala o que achou do cap. 2 se você ler n.n''

**  
Mikinha: **Acho que eles de uma certa forma combinam n.n Você gosta de Sasu Hinata?o.O'' Estranho... XD Mas cada um com seu gosto - Meu casal preferido mesmo é NarSak! \o\ Eu escrevi Itachi pq na época não era fãn desse casal... XD E pq o Itachi é meu personagem favorito! Ele é TUDO! o Demorei mas está aqui o cap. 2 lol

**  
Uchiha Haruno Sakura: **Ahhh...eu não sou uma escritora "famosa" aqui no fanfiction XD eu tento escrever muito...mas sempre desisto...além de não ter comentários e desanimar '' Essa fic quase desisto...to com muitos problemas aqui em casa... principalmente com esse vestibular chato... Bom mas fanfic saiu XD LENTAMENTE mas foi XX Bom... ' Eu não gosto do casal Sasu/Sak... -.- Sasuke é biba! Ò.ó desvia de um monte de tijolos Eu não gosto dele T.T Sou defensora de um casal que POUCOS gostam... XD Que é Naruto e Sakura ' Agora pq escrevi sobre Itachi? XDD Pq EU AMO ELE! É meu personagem favorito, talvez escreva um NarSak, mas poucas gentes gostam... Bem... espero que goste do cap. 2 lol

**  
Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy: **É você estava certa Apesar de mim não ter dado muitas pistas sobre quem era... XDD É Sakura \o/ Desculpa pelo atraso XX Realmente um atraso XD Mas espero que goste do cap. 2!


	3. Café da Manhã

**O nome da Flor  
-  
-  
-  
-**

Cap 3 : Café da manhã  
**-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
**Alguns minutos se passaram e Itachi permanecia sentado na sala a espera. Sua nova hóspede estava no quarto, acordada e fazendo sabe se lá o que. Em geral, o jovem não se aborrecia com o horário em que suas refeições chegavam, mas naquele dia, ela parecia estar demorando mais do que o normal. Talvez porque sempre estava ocupado, lendo algum contrato da empresa, só que hoje, justo hoje! Ele estava sentado no sofá sem fazer nada! Já estava começando a "mexer" a perna em sinal de impaciência ( eu tentei descrever mas acho que não deu XD Sabe quando você começa a balançar a perna quando ta sentado? Principalmente quando ta impaciente, bem era isso que ele tava fazendo XDDD). Olhou o relógio pela vigésima vez naquela manhã, só havia se passado 21 minutos e 45 segundos. Se levantou irritado, já ia ligar novamente para a recepção quando a companhia tocou.

- "_Já estava na hora!!! ¬¬'_ " – pensou Itachi impaciente.

Itachi abriu a porta tentando parecer "normal". Bem esse "normal" não era para qualquer pessoa. Era apenas para Uchiha Itachi. Se abrisse a porta sorrindo o empregado do hotel provavelmente iria sair correndo dali, não era habituado com sorrisos vindo do jovem empresário. Se mostrasse seu rosto com insatisfação, iria amedrontar qualquer um que fosse. Sua mãe sempre dizia " _Itachi-chan, você fica assustador quando esta bravo, desse jeito vai assustar seu irmão_. " . Então tentou parecer o mais calmo e frio possível.

- Konichiwa, Uchiha-sama! – disse uma jovem vestindo o uniforme do prédio, atrás de um carrinho de refeições, ela já ia empurrar o carrinho para dentro do apartamento, quando foi interrompida.

- Pode deixar... – disse Itachi segurando a outra extremidade do objeto – Eu mesmo levo.

Antes de fechar a porta, lançou um olhar extremamente frio para a funcionária.

- Avise o gerente geral que, nos próximos dias eu quero mais agilidade nos serviços prestados a mim, eu não pago 100 dólares por cada refeição, à toa!

E fechou a porta.

Talvez tivesse sido muito rude, mas não importava agora. Ele conduziu o carrinho até seu quarto, parou em frente da passagem. Era estranho bater na porta do seu próprio quarto. Suspirou cansado e bateu levemente na madeira envernizada.

- Entra! – soou uma voz de dentro.

Itachi abriu a porta devagar, olhou para a garota que estava sentada a beira da cama, como se nada tivesse acontecido com ela.

- Você não deveria estar sentada aí... – disse Itachi enquanto se aproximava com a comida.

- Ah é? Alguém disse que não ia ser café da manhã na cama. u.u – respondeu cruzando os braços.

- E não é! – ele parou o carrinho próximo ao pé da cama e se afastou.

- Eu vou comer onde? No banheiro? o.ó

- Eu disse, nada de café da manhã na cama... – ele ia dizendo enquanto se aproximava da garota de cabelos róseos, sem parar de fita-lá.

- Nani...? – os olhos da garota encontram-se com os dele, não era um olhar comum, era frio e ao mesmo tempo misterioso, parecia dizer algo mais, algo que ela não conseguia compreender... não agora.

De algum modo, um pensamento diferente se formou na mente de Sa-chan, ela o encarou nos olhos. Olhos vermelhos, de um certo tom provocante, cabelos negros presos em uma fita da mesma cor, estava um pouco bagunçado para quem tinha acabado de acordar, pele clara como um vampiro e ele estava se aproximando...

Sa-chan corou, se surpreendeu com ela mesma, como poderia pensar tais coisas de seu anfitrião? Mas afinal de contas, o que eles eram um para o outro? Era tudo tão confuso...  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um par de braços envolvendo seu corpo. Itachi a pegou no colo, conduzindo-a para uma poltrona no canto do quarto. Sa-chan corou ainda mais, desviou o olhar dele, olhando algum outro ponto interessante no quarto,mas Itachi percebeu.

- Alguém problema...?

- N-não...-gaguejou ela evitando olha-lo. – Por quê me carregou até aqui...?

- Pro café da manhã... – ele a deixou sentada na poltrona, apertou alguns botões e a poltrona se inclinou para trás, levantando uma parte macia para acomodar os pés e uma mesinha surgiu do lado, pronta para uma refeição.

- Woo... que tipo de cadeira é essa?

- Uma poltrona por encomenda... ás vezes é bom relaxar... – Itachi se afastou indo buscar o carrinho de refeições, parou perto de Sa-chan e abriu a tampa da refeição.

- Nossa! Quanta comida! Você sempre come assim...? – os olhos dela percorreram todas as frutas, pães, geléias, cereais na sua frente.

- Sempre... – respondeu ele nem um pouco surpreso. – Pode pegar... tudo o que quiser...

- Mesmo? – ela sorriu- Itadakimasu!!!

Itachi sentou-se na cadeira da sua escrivania, observando a garota comer, ela parecia que não comia há séculos! Uma gota surgiu na cabeça dele. Nunca tinha passado fome, alimentava-se quando queria e quanto queria... se bem que nunca comia muito.  
Sa-chan parou de devorar as torradas quando percebeu que era a única.

- Você...não vai comer?

- ... – não houve resposta.

- Uchiha-sama...? – insistiu ela.

- Hai? – Itachi pareceu acordar, olhou pra ela irritado, aquele nome... – O que você disse?

- Perguntei...se você não ia comer!

- Vou...

- Então por que está ai parado me olhando? – perguntou Sa-chan intrigada.

- Estou esperando você terminar... – foi a resposta dele.

- Nãoooooo!!! Pode se servir!! – ela pegou um pratinho da "mesa" – Deixa que te sirvo! n.n

- Não se incomode...

- Eu insisto! – continuou ela.

- Não precisa...

- Mas eu insisto!

- Eu disse que não! – Itachi se levantou retirando o prato das mãos da garota, encarando-a de uma forma fria.

Sa-chan se assustou com a atitude do jovem, tudo aquilo por um simples café da manhã, será que ele era sempre tão chato assim? Ela suspirou e se acomodou melhor no acento, pegou um morango e o mordeu. Não conhecia bem aquele rapaz para tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre o jeito de ser dele, mas era estranho, brigar com alguém que não se lembra...ou conhece.

Itachi esperava alguma reação agressiva da parte dela, mas não veio. Ela parecia, ignora-lo...ser ignorado era estranho. Talvez ele não tivesse reagido muito bem. Foi a primeira vez que discutia sobre algo tão idiota com uma desconhecida. Nunca tivera visitas freqüentes para dividir uma mesa de refeições, as reuniões de negócios raramente eram almoços ou jantares de luxo, assim seu contato com as pessoas se reduzia apenas ao trabalho, de certa forma, Itachi era mais íntimo a uma folha de papel do que qualquer membro da sua própria família. Dividir uma mesa com uma desconhecida era mais do que estranho, estava, definitivamente fora dos padrões seguidos pelo jovem. De fato, não gostava dos outros fazendo as coisas para ele. Só por que ele era um milionário não significava que não podia fazer coisas tão simples, como servir o próprio café da manhã.

Itachi sentou-se de novo na cadeira, fechou os olhos tentando organizar sua mente. Ainda estava com o prato nas mãos, mas sua fome tinha sumido com toda aquela cena. Quando abriu o olhos a primeira coisa que viu foi um morango pairando em sua frente, se deparou com uma Sa-chan inclinada em cima da mesa, esticando o braço em sua direção segurando um morango.

- Você tem cara de quem gosta de morangos! – ela sorriu.

- E você de uma criança levada... – ele suspirou, pegando o morango.

- Criança? – ela encheu as bochechas de ar fazendo uma careta. – Você é chato!!

- É minha fruta preferida... – disse Itachi em uma voz baixa.

- Hã...?

- Pode sair de cima da mesa agora... – ele mordeu o morango.

- Gomen...gomen... - Sa-chan sentou na cadeira observando o rapaz.

- E agora, o que foi? – Itachi se sentiu incomodado, era desconfortável comer enquanto alguém o olhava, devia ser assim que ela se sentia a alguns minutos atrás.

- Ta sujo aqui ó! – ela apontou para o lado esquerdo da própria boca.

O sangue do rapaz começou a subir para o rosto, ficou ligeiramente corado com aquela situação, baixou os olhos e limpou a boca em um guardanapo. Como conseguia se sujar assim? Sua educação á mesa era praticamente perfeita. Se sentia um idiota.

- Hey...hey...Uchiha-sama fica kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii quando está com vergonha!!! – ela sorriu inocentemente.

Isso causou um impacto ( a certeza de vencer XDb propaganda do colégio ) no jovem, ele olhou pra ela sem ação, nesse tipo de situação como ele deveria reagir...serio como sempre? Ele tossiu, fingiu pelo menos, tentando parecer sério, mas não enganou a garota que continuava a sorrir de uma forma tão...bela... Sentiu as bochechas quentes outra vez... disfarçou olhando para baixo. Aquela situação estava ficando perturbadora...

- Nee...Sa-chan...você já conseguiu lembrar de algo?

O sorriso da garota morreu. Verdade, ela ainda não conseguia lembrar de nada, nem mesmo do acidente. Algumas vozes ecoavam em sua mente, mas eram fragmentos muito curtos de alguma suposta conversa no passado. Quem ela era?

- Não me lembro de nada... – fez uma pausa – Uchiha-sama, você é algum amigo meu?

- Não... – disse o jovem seco, repassando em sua mente o significado de amigo.

Amigo era uma palavra de significado abrangente de mais para Itachi, o máximo de amigo que ele conseguiu foi um cachorro, um Huskie Siberiano, para ser mais exato. Havia ganhado de presente pelo seu décimo aniversário, da sua tia por parte de mãe, era um filhote lindo, macho, de raça pura, o pêlo era parte branco, parte prateado (cinza) e os olhos azuis. Itachi resolveu chama-lo de Yue. Claro que seu pai não tinha ficado nada satisfeito com aquilo, criar um animal era perda de tempo, sempre dizia que o primogênito devia ocupar sua mente e tempo para os negócios da família, cachorros não traziam lucros, ações empresariais sim!

Itachi se apegou bastante com o filhote nos primeiros meses, sempre cuidava bem de Yue, certificava-se que nada faltasse a ele, era um companheiro leal para todas as dificuldades que o dono tinha. Sempre ficava perto do garoto quando este parecia triste, era de alguma forma um conforto para Itachi e Yue parecia que queria animá-lo.  
Um mês antes do cachorro fazer um ano, Itachi foi mandado para Londres, para assistir uma palestra empresarial de uma grande figura do ramo. Pediu aos empregados que cuidassem de Yue enquanto estava fora. A viagem durou uma semana e quando ele voltou para casa, estranhou quando seu leal amigo não veio recebê-lo, foi até seu quarto onde o animal dormia e lá o encontrou deitado, em sua almofada macia. Yue estava fraco, estranhamente magro de mais, olhos sonolentos, não tinha forças nem para andar. Quando ele viu o dono entrar mal teve forçar para levantar a cabeça. O garoto agora com 11 anos se desesperou, correu até o animal acariciando a cabeça, Yue só teve tempo de abanar o rabo e fechar os olhos para nunca mais abri-los. Estava morto... talvez aquele dia, fosse o único que Itachi se lembrava que alguma vez na vida, tivesse chorado. Descobriu meses depois que seu pai havia mandado os empregados deixarem o cachorro trancado no quarto sem comida. Mais uma vez seu pai se intrometia na sua vida...era assim desde que lembrava...

Itachi olhava para o nada, enquanto as lembranças borbulhavam em sua mente, não sabia a razão de lembrar de algo tão doloroso. Olhou para Sa-chan sentindo um presságio ruim...Por que aquela garota lhe causava a sensação de que alguém iria se machucar?

- Anoo... Uchiha-sama? – a voz da garota trouxe Itachi de volta para a realidade.

- Sim...? – falou o rapaz recompondo a postura.

- Bem... se não somos amigos...somos conhecidos? – a voz dela estava ficando fraca de acordo com as perguntas.

- Não... é a primeira vez que nos vemos!

- Então por que eu estou aqui?

- Bom... – Itachi se lembrou do episódio com os marginais, talvez aquela informação fosse muito forte para mente atual da garota. – Por enquanto eu acho melhor você descansar, quem sabe quando você lembrar ao menos seu nome, eu possa lhe contar o que aconteceu. Para o caso de você achar que sou algum tarado sexual ou qualquer coisa do tipo, saiba que você pode ir embora quando quiser, não estou lhe prendendo aqui.

A preocupação da garota sumiu devido ao último comentário do rapaz, claro que ela não havia pensado que ele era algum tipo de tarado. A essa altura, se ele realmente fosse, eles não estariam agora conversando e sim fazendo outras coisas. Ela abafou uma risada fazendo um comentário.

- Não...como posso pensar mal de uma pessoa tão boa quanto **_o senhor_**?

- Senhor...? – Itachi franziu a testa, ser chamado de velho em pleno 22 anos era o cúmulo. – Não sou tão velho assim!

- Mas as atitudes sim! – ela riu.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o jovem intrigado.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- ... 22 anos...

Ouve um silêncio entre eles, até que Sa-chan sorriu divertida.

- Vovô!! –declarou ela.

- Aff... Ao menos não sou uma pentelha! – ele cruzou os braços

- Hey!!! Nem é pra tanto! Quantos anos você acha que tenho?

Itachi deu nos ombros.

- Não sei...? 12? – chutou o rapaz.

- 12??? Com doze anos uma garota mal tem comissão de frente!! U.U – respondeu a garota irritada.

- Como?

- Estou falando de seios!! ò.ó – ela inclinou o corpo para frente.

Ele olhou para Sa-chan sem entender direito onde ela queria chegar. Ela inclinou o corpo e tufou o peito, mostrando claramente o volume por baixo do tecido branco. Seios grandes, pensou Itachi. Este finalmente pareceu entender onde a garota queria chegar. Seu rosto virou escarlate, arregalou os olhos e engasgou com a própria saliva.

- COF...CoF...cof!!! X.X

- Uchiha-sama!!! Você está bem?? Neeee!! Uchiha-samaaaa! –gritava a garota aflita.

Sa-chan não conseguiu se conter, onde estava. Subiu em cima do carrinho derrubando tudo que ficava em seu caminho, pondo-se sentada nele até conseguir alcançar o rosto do rapaz que não parava de tossir. Segurou firme fazendo-o fita-la, afastou as mexas do cabelo dele do rosto que o em pedia de respirar direito. Ele tinha a face um tanto rubra e os olhos semi-cerrados.

Itachi tentava parar de tossir, controlou sua respiração em uma mais calma, olhou para frente e uma garota de cabelos rosa o fitava com uma preocupação clara do rosto. A respiração foi normalizando até ficar completamente parado, apenas olhando para ela.

- Estou melhor...- conseguiu dizer ele.

- Que bom!! Neeee... não faça isso de novo, eu estava preocupada!! – Sa-chan pulou no rapaz o abraçando.

Itachi ficou imóvel por alguns momentos, avaliando toda aquela situação. Emoção de mais não era seu forte. Tinha em seu peito uma garota que mal conhecia chorando porque ele tinha se engasgado com a própria saliva? Parecia idiota, mas vê-la chorar tirava qualquer pensamento estúpido da mente do jovem. Ele retribuiu o abraço, levou uma mão até os cabelos dela e o acariciou fechando os olhos. Com certeza não era idiota, deveria ter algum significado, só não conseguia racionalizar naquele instante.

- Não farei... – ele disse em uma voz agradável. – Mas até que assustar garotinhas metidas não é uma má idéia...- disse ele em tom irônico.

- Baka!! – ela começou a socar o peito dele, sem nenhuma força.

Sa-chan, socou e socou o peito de Itachi, querendo puni-lo, mas tantos golpes enfraqueceram seu corpo debilitado. Ela deu um último golpe antes de sentir o corpo perder suas forças e o mundo ficar em preto e branco. Desmaiou.

Itachi que só assistia à peça, se assustou ao vê-la desmaiar. Ela devia ter forçado o corpo de mais. Teimosa, pensou. Deveria estar descansando. Mas de certa forma a culpa era dele, se não tivesse feito aquele comentário irônico ela estaria acordada. Xingou-se mentalmente, tomando a garota no colo. Se acontecesse algo com ela por culpa dele, não saberia o que fazer.

Andou alguns passos com o corpo desacordado da garota. Deitou-a na cama, cobrindo com o lençol macio, segurou a mão frágil dela por algum tempo, sem deixar de fita-la. Largou a mão dela se afastando. Seria melhor que acordasse mais disposta e forte. Fechou a porta do quarto e suspirou.

- Fique logo boa...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
-  
-  
-  
-  
**Caraca, eu demorei muito heim? Quase um ano xD É que minha outra fic de Matantei Loki Ragnarok me fez tomar vergolha na cara sabe o.o Falar nela! Leiam! Onegai!  
Pessoalmente não gostei desse cap. mas quem sabe os proximos...?

kissus!


End file.
